dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of locations in Dragon Ball Online
This is a list of locations appearing in the PC game Dragon Ball Online. Fearland An area occupied by Mira's army. Locations Invader Clinic Area * Harbor - * Repair Shop - * Junk Hole - * West Clinic Field - * East Clinic Field - * Spaceship Field - * Clinic Center Area - Mira Army Prison Camp Area * Lv 3 Jail Area - * Kiri Storage Center - * Lv 2 Jail Area - * Lv 1 Jail Area - * Central Camp Area - Central Guard Area * Guard Camp - Fran Fran Desert North A large desert that is home to both Nam and Giran. It is the starting region for the Majin race. Locations Bee Village Area *'Bee Village' - The starting town for the Majin race, named after Majin Buu's pet dog, Bee. It is located close to the border of Fran Fran Desert South. *'Splish Splash Sewer' - A waterway with numerous statues modeled after Majin Buu. *'Giant Cactus' - *'Mirage Hill' - *'Galle Valley' - Taora Area * Taora Village - The home of Nam, a fighter in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. After bringing water back to his village through the use of a Hoi Poi Capsule, the village flourished, and by Age 1000, grass has grown around the village, and a statue of a Hoi Poi Capsule has been erected in the center of a fountain in the town square. * Scissors Rock - * Fran Farm - * Lost Waterway - * Tingling Plain - Giran's Area * Giran Village - A village home to a tribe of Giras, most notably Giran. The rocks near the village are covered in Guru-Guru Gum, and Giran's grave can be found nearby. * Chingching Rock - * Mirage Fountain - * Salt Pillar Coast - Fran Fran Desert South The southern half of Fran Fran Desert, and home to Fortuneteller Baba. This area was not made open to the public before Dragon Ball Online was shut down, but the map itself was implemented into the game and is visitable through hacking. Locations Baba Palace Area * Fortuneteller Baba's Palace - The palace of the renowned Fortuneteller Baba. * Great Sands - * Desert Fisherman Village - An area comprised of several large ships that are unusually in the middle of the desert, including one owned by Fortuneteller Baba. * Ghost Sand Trap - Doban Village Area * Doban Village - * Twin Valley - * Yeolsa Catacomb - Graves Area * Fran Fran Graveyard - * Horror Community - A horror-themed village in the middle of the desert. * Desert Shrine - * Desert Rose Garden - Frieza Area * Recycling Plant - A large recycling plant. Both it and numerous areas around it are managed by the remnants of the Frieza Force. * Magnesite Tent - * Snatch Tower - * Great Nozzle W - Korin Forest A large forest to the south of Yahhoy West that is home to the Sacred Land of Korin and the Karinga Tribe. Locations Sacred Land of Korin * Karinga Village - A village in the middle of the forest where many members of the Karinga Tribe live. * Cashew Tower - * Macada Tower - * Pista Tower - * Almond Tower - * Korin Tower - * Korin Forest Airfield - Sea Breeze Area * Karinga Fishing Village - * Korin Ancient Forest - Great Tree Area * Great Tree - * Axe Rock - Red Ribbon Headquarters Ruins Area * Red Ribbon Headquarters Ruins '''- The ruins of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. * '''Red Pants Training Field - A training field used by the Red Pants Army. * Spear Tree - Slippery Mermaid Area * Slippery Mermaid - A statue of the mermaid Goku brought to Master Roshi. * Sira Beach '''- Tougan River Area * '''Ariagra Falls - * Sacrificial Gate - Mushroom Rocks North The northern half of Mushroom Rocks, an area with many giant mushrooms dotting the landscape. Pilaf's Castle is located at the border between the northern and southern half. Locations Museum of History Area * CC Museum of History - A museum owned by the Capsule Corporation. * Mushroom Canopy - * Rabbit House - The home of Monster Carrot, who was seemingly able to return to Earth after Goku stranded him on the moon. * Mushroom Processing Plant - Junk Area * Scrap Metal Processing Station - * Bug Bug Crater - * Yura Valley - Pilaf Castle Area * Pilaf Castle - The castle of Pilaf, which was seemingly rebuilt at some point after Great Ape Goku destroyed it. Part of the remnants of the Frieza Force are stationed inside. * Fuel Tank - * Camel Bird Raceway - * Mushroom Village - A village that was once terrorized by Monster Carrot and the Rabbit Gang. * Pilaf Fountain - Mushroom Rocks South The southern half of Mushroom Rocks. Unlike the northern half, the ground is a reddish color. Locations Moonview Hill Area * Pilaf Castle - The southern half of Pilaf's Castle. * Moonview Hill - Juroad Area * Juroad Village - * Wolf Land - * Paella Factory - A factory under the control of the Paella Gang. Isuri Area * Isuri Lake - The area where King Piccolo was first sealed, now home to one of Naraku's bases. * Naraku's Footprint - Paella Harbor Area * Paella Harbor - A harbor under the control of the Paella Gang. * Wild Mushroom Picking Place - * Mushroom Saleyard - Mushroom Gang Area * Mushroom Gang East - * Mushroom Gang West - Mystery Area * Bubble-Bubble Spring - * Poison Mushroom Forest - * Fairy Village - * Fairy Circle - Great Demon King's Forest Area * Great Demon King's Hideout - * Naraku Defense Wall - * Gamelan Garden - * Nukegaland - An area under the control of Mira's army. Its name is a pun on of the Japanese word , meaning an empty husk or shell, and the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "land". Papaya Island A tropical island where the World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Additionally, several areas on the eastern part of the island seem to be based off Training Island. Locations Budokai Area * Budokai Village - The village in which the World Tournament Arena is located. * Coconut Forest - A tropical forest filled with palm trees located on the northwest part of the island. * Mutaito Memorial Park - A memorial park dedicated to Master Mutaito. * Spinning Island - Bubibubi Volcano Area * Yasega Mangrove - * Manholic Beach - * Bubibubi Volcano - South Garden Area * Molabola Grassland - * South Garden - * Chimney Mountain - A mountain similar to the one Goku and Krillin had to climb while training under Master Roshi. * Dilapidated Hotel - An abandoned hotel that several of Captain Bacterian's pirates have taken control of. Kame House Area * Coral Beach - * Chanchan Jungle - * Mango Forest - * Coconut Village - A rural village on the eastern part of the island. The Kame House can be found nearby, though it can also be seen in-game in its normal location on the small island. * Durian Village - * Turtle Island - * Machine Island - * Captain Bacterian's Hideout - The base of operations for Captain Bacterian's pirate crew. * Abandoned Cave - A cave where Cell-X has taken residence. Porunga Rocks North A region to the east of Fran Fran Desert where numerous Namekians have taken residence after the destruction of New Namek at the hands of Mira. The area has been terraformed to resemble Planet Namek. It is the starting region for the game's Namekian race. Locations Snail Village Area * Snail Village - * Namek Cotton Field - * Ajisa Forest - * Namek Fountain - Porunga Rock Area * Porunga Rock - * Ajisa Watchtower - * Dragon Cave North - * Dino Valley - Takkaraput Volcano Area * Takkaraput Volcano - * Sleeping Dragon - * Makan Lake - * Kami's Footstep - Porunga Rocks South The southern half of Porunga Rocks, where many Dark Namekians have made their residence. The ground in this region is a darker color than in the northern area. Locations Snail Outpost Area * Snail Outpost - * Lumpy Lake - * Mashenlong Shelter - Abandoned Area * Imp Canyon - * Tongtong Town - * Broken Porunga Rock - Pasak Fortress Area * Pasak Fortress - * Powerful Buster Artillery - * Star Baller - * Dragon Cave South - Naraku's Army Area * Naraku Base Camp - * Naracotton Field - * Evil Ajisa Blockade - * Chocolay Tower '- Westland The central area of ''Dragon Ball Online's map, and the region in which West City is located. Locations West City Area * '''West City - A large industrious city, and home to Capsule Corporation. As of Age 1000, several neighborhoods consisting of many Namekians and Majins have developed. ** West City University - A large university located in West City. ** Tenkaichi Budokai Mall - ** Toko Town - A neighborhood of West City home to many humans. ** Nail Town - A neighborhood of West City that many Namekians have taken residence in. ** Buu Town - An area of West City home to many members of the Majin race. Diamond Area * CC Institute - An institute belonging to the Capsule Corporation. * Diamond Coffee House - A café near West City resembling the Coffee Pot from Dr. Slump. * Open Air Theater - Emerald Area * Westland Highway - * Emerald Beach - Garnet Area * Garnet Observatory - * Garnet Farm - Pearl Area * Red Pants Army Headquarters - ** Spotlight Tower - ** Strip Tower - ** Check Tower - * Tambourine Camp - Crystal Area * Crystal Lake - * Crystal Orchard - * Crystal Farm - Amethyst Area * Forgotten Road - * Amethyst Park - * Crater Abandoned Mine - Topaz Area * Cell Ring - A replica of the Cell Games Arena that functions as a tourist attraction. * Western Bar - A bar located in Western Village, a village modeled after a frontier town similar to the one where Goku bought clothes on the way to see Fortuneteller Baba. * Hoi Poi Mine - A mine used for the production of Hoi Poi Capsules. The Red Pants Army have taken parts of it over. Yahhoy East The eastern area of the Yahhoy region, and home to various ruins and tombs. Unlike the western half, the region is largely covered by snowfields and deserts. Locations Yahhoy Central Area * Yahhoy Fortress - A fortress on the border between Yahhoy East and West. * Yahhoy Wall - * Buu Memorial - A memorial to the late Majin Buu. * Smiling Tomb - Yahhoy Outside Area * Outer Wall - * Badugi Lake - Yahhoy Inside Area * Inner Wall - * Secret Garden - * Cough-Cough Tomb - Yahhoy Tomb Area * Yahhoy Tomb - * Oil & Gas Station - * Butterfly Lake - Yahhoy Secret Area * Yahhoy Fortress - A fortress on the border between Yahhoy East and West. * Cabin - * Yahhoy Snowfield - * Yahhoy Ice Cave - Yahhoy West The western area of the Yahhoy region, and the starting region for the game's Earthling race. Yahhoy West largely consists of plains, and features several notable landmarks. Locations Kokkara Village Area * Kokkara Village - The starting village for the game's Earthling race. It was formed as part of the "Troublemaker Education Policy", a program in which chosen children are sent to live on their own in the wild away from their parents for a period of time. The program was enacted at the behest of Earth's King, and was implemented in order to help find a new "savior" after the disappearance of Goku. * Water Storage - A water storage location near Kokkara Village. * Grease Beach - * Grease Village - * Yahhoy Fortress - A fortress on the border between Yahhoy East and West. Dragon Fang Mountain * Dragon Fang Mountain - * Rising Dragon Hill - * Yahhoy Oil Field - * Maimai Tunnel - A subterranean tunnel with several Namekians living nearby. Dragon River Area * Dragon River - * Eureka Park - * Bude Farm - Quest-exclusive areas At the Foot of a Certain Mountain An area deep in the mountains, better known as Mount Paozu. It appears as the location of the first Time Leap Quest. Due to the developers only having the rights to concepts appearing in the manga, the name "Mount Paozu" was not used for the area, as the mountain was only named in the anime. Leftover data in the game's code seems to suggest that the area was to be implemented in the game's overworld map proper, however, Dragon Ball Online shut down before it was made available to the public. Locations *'At the Foot of a Certain Mountain' - The main area appearing in the Time Leap Quest. Based on Mount Paozu's East District, Grandpa Gohan's house is located here. *'A Certain Beach' - *'A Certain Forest Way' - *'A Certain Barren Plains' - A desert area based on Diablo Desert that was unimplemented into the final game. Pilaf's Flying Base appears above this area. Mt. Frypan A fiery mountain that is home to the Ox-King. It appears as the location of the second Time Leap Quest, and includes a burning village at the foot of Ox-King's castle, as well as a more lush green area where the player finds Chi-Chi. The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai The location of the 23rd annual World Martial Arts Tournament. It appears as the location of the third Time Leap Quest. The map is reused from the Budokai Village area on Papaya Island. Smile Farm A farm located in Spinach Wastes run by the Farmer. Raditz crash-lands here during the first Time Machine Quest. Kame House Area An area consisting of Kame House and the Pirate Cave. The Kame House map first appears during the game's tutorial segment, while both areas appear as part of the second Time Machine Quest. Gohan's Training Grounds An area based on Break Wasteland that appears in the third Time Machine Quest. The Masked Saiyan sends numerous Time Breaker troops throughout the area, setting up cannons to shoot Piccolo out of the sky as well as brainwashing the local wildlife to make it try and hunt down Gohan. The Saiyan Invasion An area based on Gizard Wasteland, the canyon where Goku and Vegeta fought. It appears in the fourth Time Machine Quest. Planet Namek Planet Namek appears as the location of the fifth, sixth, and seventh Time Machine Quests. Frieza's spaceship has landed on the planet, and can be entered as part of the mission. Unimplemented areas Yunzabit Highlands Locations * CC Space Institute * Yunzabit Temple Central Plains Locations * Central City * Serene Lighthouse * Abandoned Village * Gold River * Loch Nass Eastland Locations * Satan City Snow Mountain Locations * Jingle Village * Tanchon Center Buuby Island Locations * Asan Village Dino Beach Area * Dragon Gateway * Dragon Cradle Forgotten Ruins Area * Ancient Forest * Tangulrim Rock * Kobang Ruins Invader Area * Frieza Pit * Auto Crusher * Saiyan Tribe Headquarters Invader Base Area * Snatch Capacitor * Planting Factory * Diver Cannon 32 * Frieza Statue * Grand Nozzle Manma Plain Locations * Orin Temple * Mummy Hill Category:Lists